


Among the Reeds

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heather Dale, Het, Inexperienced!Merlin, Inspired by Music, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Season1!Merlin with chubby cheeks, Supernatural Elements, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to Camelot, Merlin meets the Lady of the Lake.</p>
<p>Written for this KMM prompt: </p>
<p>Freya/Merlin</p>
<p>"She rose before him like the ice before the Spring<br/>And was a queen.<br/>And their touch was like a lover's,<br/>Clear and sweet, drenching and unfolding<br/>With no need for air or sunlight in the deep.<br/>And in the passions that they bared<br/>In pledges won and secrets shared<br/>They'd stand together in what destiny would bring<br/>And crown a king."</p>
<p>(lyrics from "Lady of the Lake" by Heather Dale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Reeds

She first senses him when he stops to drink from a mountain stream feeding into her waters. His fingers are long and pale, sending shivers through her as he cups his hand in the water. She longs for him to taste her. When he comes closer, descending from the white mountains and disappearing into the forest below, she is already waiting for him.

She first sees him as he skirts her lake; a dark-haired, long-limbed youth mirrored in her waters. He sits down to rest on one of her rocks. Shaded by alders as he cools his tired feet. Her waters soothe him; play in his insteps, caress his bony ankles. She makes her trees lull him and laughs silently as his young face slackens. Her breeze smooths his dark curls as he falls asleep in her shade.

He sleeps into the late afternoon and wakes still warm, body burning with the heat of youth. When he sheds his garments, she wakes, too. Gathers her human form about her - hair like floating weeds, skin like the petals of water lilies, eyes like sunlight filtering through a tarn - and waits. Her hair fans around her, her breasts float like tiny islands. She is weightless with the joy of expectation.

He leaves his clothes on her bank and wades out into her. His feet sink softly in her silt, the ripples he creates calling out to her. He is young, painfully so. His skin is smooth, his body untouched. But there is hidden strength in his gangly limbs and secrets are already starting to weigh down his shoulders. His manhood has stiffened in his sleep and it is still large and proud as her waters reach it, as he sinks into her. The tiny currents in the water around him is her non-existent breath catching. For him, she will always be a maiden. 

Oh, she _wants_ him. Wants a share in his destiny, wants his magic to rise and burn in her cold body like wax igniting on the wick.

He first senses her with his magic. There is something calling on him, wanting him to go deeper, to go forward into the waters. She is all around him. Her smell is the clean air, her voice is the breeze in canopy, her hands are the underswell touching his secret places like a lover would.

He first sees her as she appears behind the reeds. Her hair is already wet, drifting around her, clinging to her pale shoulders her as she swims. Before he knows it, she is standing in front of him, boldly meeting his eyes. She is a little thing; the waters which do not quite hide his loins almost touch the roundness of her breasts. When he looks into her eyes, he feels he has known her always. There is no shame in their touch.

He sighs. Her name is on his lips as she takes his hand and leads him deeper, and deeper still. When the water grazes her chin, she draws him close and wreathes her arms around his neck. Under the surface, her breasts crush against his flat body and his stiffness press against her belly. When he bows down to claim her mouth, she wants to keep him until the end of time. Instead, she holds him tighter, lets him lift her weightless body so that she can close his legs around his waist.

He slips into her cold body like this. His seed is pure as a flame as when spills into her. She wants to hold on to it, let her womb grow heavy with his babe. But she knows it is not his destiny to leave something of himself in this world before he leaves it again.

She pulls him deeper, until he sinks into the silky mud and the surface is a flat plane above his head. He breathes in her mouth, surrounded by bubbles of air and the dark mass of her hair. Silt rises as they struggle, touching and kissing. And he takes her there, claims her with the wisdom and instinct of the flesh if not the skill of a seasoned lover. 

The third time they join is on the sand, on the edge of her waters. He fills her again with the bitter warmth of men as fallen leaves stick to their skin and dusk gathers round them. She wishes she could take it all from him, then. The heavy weight of his destiny; the thankless burden of the chosen one he must protect. But she knows better. She kisses him again and leaves.

One day, they will crown a King. But today he is still only a boy, on his way to seek his fortune in Camelot. And she is nothing but swirling mist and the plaintive call of swans in the twilight.


End file.
